Engaged
by McPerfect
Summary: written in a slight AU. set around season 2. Prue's engaged to the perfect guy, he even knows about her magic. Leo and Piper are going strong and Phoebe's still looking, but very optimistic. some magic, but mostly focused on their love lives.
1. The Phone Call

**a/n: okay, so this is in a slightly altered world around season two-ish. I changed little bits (like Jack) to write this, so you kind of have to pay attention and follow along. I have more of this written, so the more reviews I get the more I post. Until I run out of pre-written stuff, and then I may ask for ideas, so review, review, review people!**

**disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Charmed. I do own Ryan, but that's about it. Oh, and the mention of that Calvin dude, I own him too. **

**and yes, for any diehard Charmed fans, I did steal the Halliwell hat trick line from the writers, it actually kind of inspired the story.**

* * *

"Prue, can I come in, sunshine?" Phoebe Halliwell asked through her sister's bedroom, knocking. No answer. Hmm, either Prue was still asleep (unlikely, as it was ten in the morning), or someone had gotten lucky. Phoebe suspected the latter. She opened the door and surprise, surprise, the room was empty, and the bed made. She smiled; Prue deserved to be happy after Andy. But since Prue wasn't there to spill her guts to, Phoebe padded down the hall to Piper's room.

"Piper, guess who got lucky last night," she yelled through Piper's door.

"Uh, Phoebes, little busy right now," Piper yelled back, out of breath, "See you later." That's when Phoebe realized that Leo had an almost day off of sorts. At least, no charges had been calling.

"Sorry, Piper, I'm gonna go downstairs now. You go back to what you were doing. Even if it _is_ only ten. Little early, but I totally get it. So I'm gonna shut up now and go get breakfast, bye!" Phoebe chirped and headed to the kitchen.

She made it down the stairs when the phone started to ring. _Guess _I'll_ get it_, she thought bitterly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Phoebes," Prue's voice sang through the phone.

"Good morning, sunshine. And how _is_ Miss Lucky? I assume she is very lucky as usual. Which reminds me, how's Ryan?" Phoebe inquired.

"He's fine, very fine."

"In both senses of the word," Phoebe retorted.

"So, is everything okay there? How's Piper?" Prue asked.

"Prue, you realize that you sound like you've been gone for months, right?"

"Well, I have to make sure that no creepies are hanging around, begging to die."

"True, very true; well, at last check, no creepies, just Leo, who is getting lucky too."

"Phoebe! That is a truly gross statement."

"You didn't have to almost walk in on them, like me. I'm entitled to my bitching. I'm just thankful that I knocked first," Phoebe sighed.

"As you should be. But what's up, Phoebes? You sound sad. Why, my baby sister?"

"You know, I'm not sure I know. It's too bad Mr. Bad Calvin Man cancelled, or we might have scored a Halliwell hat trick."

"And I'm so sorry for that, my bee-you-tiful sister. But you deserve better than a man who cancels on you for no reason."

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm sure one of these days I will find him," Phoebe grumbled.

"Yeah, well _I_ love you, and I count way more than any guy ever could, right?"

"If you say so."

"Phoebe! I'm hurt! And just for that I'm going to take back your present that I got you!"

"Got me? What see something cute in the corner store? There is nothing cute in any stores on the way from where we were to Ryan's apartment. Prue, where are you?"

"That's right; I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

"Forgot to tell me what, Prue?"

"I'm in New York. Ryan had a jet ready and we flew over here for the day."

"How could you forget to tell me that, Prue? I think you owe it to me that you tell me when you're going further than the city limits!" Phoebe yelled into the phone.

"You are so right, and I am so wrong. So to make up for it, I have a question for you."

"What question could possibly make up for not telling me you were going to New York?" Phoebe snapped.

"How would you like to be my maid of honor?"


	2. Ring Shopping

Phoebe laughed, "I'm sorry, Prue, I thought you just asked me to be your maid of honor. But that would imply you were getting married, which, as far as I know, you are not. Are you?"

"Yeah, we're coming home today to share the good news!"

"Omigod, Prue, this is huge! I mean, how great is this? I am _so_ happy for you! Do you know when yet? Do you have a ring yet? When can I see it?"

"Whoa, Phoebes, slow down, can't understand you when you talk that fast!" It was Prue's turn to laugh, "Coming, Jake! I have to go now; Jake's taking me ring shopping now. I just wanted to call you to tell you the good news. And could you do me a huge favor and not tell Piper? I want to tell her myself. That is, if you see her before I get home," Phoebe could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Of course, honey! But I'm not sure I can keep this quiet for long. It's humongous! I am _so _happy for you! So, come home very, very fast. Go buy the ring and then get your ass home, so I can see it! Bye, Miss Lucky! Or is it Mrs. now?"

"Goodbye, my baby sister. I will see you later today!" Prue said and hung up.

(Scene change)

Prue walked through the Tiffany's department store, trying to choose the perfect ring from amongst the hundreds of already gorgeous rings. To make matters worse, Jake said any price was fine. Dating a millionaire sure had its perks. She finally decided on a princess cut diamond, with emeralds on either side, the stones set in silver. "I want this one, Jake," she declared.

"It's perfect, just like you," he replied, and paid without even checking the price.

"I don't think perfect's the exact word for it. Look, Jake, I've been keeping something huge from you, and I really need to tell you."

"Unless you're actually a dude, which I kind of doubt, I don't care what it is. I love you, Prudence Halliwell, and I always will, no matter what you say. And don't you dare say I'm wrong, because I know how I feel, and that is like I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I still need to tell you," she pursued, "But not here. Let's go back to the hotel, where at least if you hate me, it will be in private."

"I could never hate you."


	3. The Secret

**a/n ok, so i know this chapter is really really short, but think of it this way, i'll update soon!! today or tommorrow if i have time... dang those english papers that i have to write. o well... enjoy this semi filler chapter!!**

**ps don't forget to review:-D**

* * *

"Look, Jake, the thing is, me and my sisters, well, we have a gigantic secret. If you really love me, then you'll accept it, and if you don't accept it, then you'll at least make it your secret too. Please promise me that," Prue pleaded, in the decadent hotel suite she and Jake had spent the night in. 

"I solemnly swear upon my mother's grave. Not that my mom's dead yet, so how 'bout on my grandmother's instead. I loved her dearly, therefore, it will do," Prue had to smile at that one.

"Okay, so the thing is, we're witches. Like magical witches. With powers. I have telekinesis."

"Prove it," Jake said.

"Okay," Prue answered, and moved a vase that was sitting on the table.

"Impressive. You know, to be honest with you, I always knew that there was something supernatural in the world. And I could tell you believed it too. I just never knew you were _part_ of it. Wow, my fiancée does magic. That is really cool," Jake was almost talking to himself.

"That's not all. My sisters and I, we're targets for monsters, well, demons actually," she corrected herself.

"But you can protect yourself. I'm not worried about you."

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you. I can protect myself, but I may not be able to protect you. I've already had one person I love die because I couldn't protect them. You have to promise me that when I ask you to stay away, or give you any direction, you will follow it. I don't want you to die because of me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want that to be into my hundreds."

"I promise, Prue. I love you, and I will do anything to keep us together," Jake replied, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**so yeah, i'm sorry if this chapter sucked. but i will update soon, and eventually there will be more that just a lot of talking!**


	4. authors note

**a/n: soooo i was just rereading my writing and i realized that prue's fiance's name kind of changed. no, she is not engaged to 2 guys. ryan and jake are one person. he will now be referred to as jake. so sorry for the confusion!**

**oh, and there is a new chapter on the way, finally.**


	5. Gabbing

**a/n: look i wrote another chapter... yay me! even if it is kinda filler, so sorry if it sucks. you know what, i say that a lot. i take that back, i'm not sorry if it sucks, because i don't think it does.

* * *

**

Ten hours later Jake and Prue were home from their sojourn in New York. Leo was busy congratulating Jake while Piper and Phoebe were admiring the rock. "I can't believe you're getting married!" Piper exclaimed.

"I know, isn't amazing?" Prue answered.

"You found the right guy," Phoebe commented, "I wish I could find someone as great as Jake."

"And you will honey, you are too smart and beautiful and nice not to," Prue consoled her.

"Thanks, Prue. Miss Piper can't say anything, she found the other great guy in the world. I just hope that there's more than two and I find one. I wonder where they keep them."

"It's too bad they don't just have a store, so you can go and be like 'I want a six-foot-two guy, very fit, sweet, funny, caring, sensitive, but not too much, with blue eyes and brown hair," Prue laughed.

"But the difference is that you've found him, lucky bitch; I haven't. In fact, you both have. And for that, I hate you."

"So, when's the wedding?" Piper inquired.

"In two months."

"What?" Both Piper and Phoebe screamed.

"I don't want a big wedding. I guess I'm a weird bride with no Cinderella complex. I just want it small and flawless."

"And you deserve what you want, Prue. Who's invited?" Phoebe asked.

"You guys, Leo, of course, Jake's immediate family, Mom, Grams, and Andy."

"Prue, honey? How are you going to explain the ghosts to Jake's family? Aren't they mortals? Does Jake even know our secret?" Piper inquired.

"Ghosts don't look like ghosts when we summon them, so I won't have to explain, yes, Jake's family is mortal, and Jake does know our secret."

"He doesn't even seem phased," Phoebe commented.

"He never really was."

"You don't find that in the least bit suspicious? Not that I want to ruin your happiness or anything, but I don't want to see you get hurt," Phoebe quickly corrected herself.

"No, I don't. I think that Jake is the most wonderful man in the world and that I can't wait to be Mrs. Jake Brooks."

"If you're sure, then I give my blessing, no matter what I think. I just want you happy, and if he makes you happy, then I'll welcome him with open arms."

"Thanks. I want you to find someone who makes you this happy. And I want us all to find a balance in our lives. And don't I just sound ever so sappy?" Prue rambled.

"You're _engaged!_ You're allowed to be!" Piper squealed.

"I always knew you were going to be the first down the isle," Phoebe commented.

"I _am_ the oldest. I deserve it," Prue smirked.

"Let's just hope this one doesn't come on to me," Phoebe joked, referring to Prue's ex-fiancé, Roger. Piper hit her as Prue frowned. "Too early for that one?"

"For the sake of you're well being I wouldn't ever bring it up again," Piper commented.

"Good idea."


	6. One Foot Out The Door

**a/n: yay! another chapter! i have more of the story written, but i think i stopped at a good place... so yeah**

**disclaimer: contrary to what people may think, i do not own charmed, nor do i write for it :)

* * *

**

"So, Prue, I know I've been asking you a lot of questions lately, but I have one more. You know how we're engaged and whatnot? Do you think that maybe you could, well, would, uh, move in with me?" Jake asked, flustered. He and Prue were out to dinner at Quake, where Piper used to work before she bought P3.

"Um, I, well, uh, I kind of need to ask my sisters first," she winced.

"You need their permission to move in with your fiancé? What the hell? That makes no sense! You're an adult; you can make your own decisions!"

"I know, but see they need me, and I need them. You're going to have to accept that if you're going to marry me. You'll have to get used to me running out of the house at all hours of the night, and maybe even creepy things just appearing in the house. I may even need to leave for the Manor for awhile. I don't know. My life is really hectic, all this battling evil and things. My sisters and I are strongest together, and sometimes that's the only way to get rid of the demon. I need you to accept all of that. If you don't, then as much as I hate it, I can't marry you. But if my sisters think that it's fine if I move in, then I'll move in tomorrow! It just depends."

"I accept that. But do you think you could call and ask? I just want to be with you as much as possible and I can't do that as much at the Manor," he justified his request.

"I'll call right now. Give me two minutes."

* * *

The phone rang just as Piper was getting out of the shower. "Phoebes, can you get that?"

"I suppose so," Phoebe grumbled.

"Thank you," Piper yelled.

Phoebe answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Phoebes? Hey, it's Prue."

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be out to dinner with Jake?"

"Yeah, I am. I just had a really quick question. But if you and Piper aren't okay with it, then I won't do it."

"Do _what_ Prue?"

"Uh, well, see, um," Prue stammered.

"Spit it out Prue."

"Move in with Jake. He just asked me."

"What? But, but, what about the Power of Three?"

"I'm going to be married, Phoebes. I can't always be there."

"And you shouldn't have to. But I mean, isn't it possible for you two to move into the Manor?"

"And share a bathroom with you, Piper, and Leo, plus whoever you bring home at any given time? I don't really think that's ideal living conditions."

"Well, when you put it like that," Phoebe protested.

"That's exactly my point. The cons outweigh the pros. I'm really sorry. And it's not like I'm leaving the country. I'm not even leaving the city! You know I won't leave you defenseless. If it's really urgent then Leo can orb over and get me. Please, Phoebe!"

"I guess I'm fine with it, but only if Piper is. Do you want me to ask her?"

"Ask Piper what?" Piper inquired from behind Phoebe. Phoebe jumped.

"Uh, Prue, need an answer, like now."

"Go ahead. But duck if she gets mad."

"Good idea," To Piper she said, "Prue wants to move in with Jake."

"Let her. I think that it'll be okay. But I get her room. Let her know that."

"She says fine, but she gets your room."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you both! See you in the morning!"

"Bye sweetie."

Once Phoebe hung up the phone Piper asked, "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"I honestly don't know. Don't you think it's strange that Jake was never fazed by the whole witch thing? I mean, most people run at the sound of the unknown."

"But that could mean that he and Prue are destined to be together, too. I mean, I think we should watch him, but let's not ruin Prue's wedding unless we absolutely have to."

* * *

**and that's the chapter folks! i'll update soon, but in the meantime, reviews are always welcome!**


	7. The Crying

**a/n: this is a pretty much filler chapter, but it leads up to something, i promise!**

**disclaimer: do you really thing that if i owned charmed i would be writing this and putting it online?!**

* * *

After a month of bliss living together, Prue and Jake had their first big fight. All it was over was the flowers, but it escalated into something humongous. They were screaming at each other and Prue stormed out of the apartment and ran back to the Manor. For the first time, she began to question the wedding and Jake. Lying on her old bed in her old room, as Piper hadn't moved in yet, she began to cry. She tried to stop but finally gave in and sobbed.

"Knock, knock," Phoebe announced. Prue didn't answer. "Honey, are you okay? Oh my God, you're sobbing! You look _awful_!"

"Thanks, Phoebes," Prue said wryly.

"You know what I mean! Anyways, what's the matter, sweetie?"

"Am I doing the right thing?" Prue questioned suddenly.

"In what?"

"Marrying Jake. Am I doing the right thing in marrying Jake?"

"Do you love him?"

"Y-yeah, I do. I really, really do," Prue sounded more and more confident with each word.

"Then yes, you are. It's time you do something for yourself. You've been doing things for me and Piper for years and years, now it's your turn. Just don't forget us single people while you're at it."

"Thanks, Phoebes; you have no idea how much that means to me."

* * *

"Jake, I am so sorry. I said some things that I really didn't mean," Prue pleaded.

"Of course! I'm sorry too! I love you, sweetie," Jake replied.

"Have you noticed we have really corny conversations?" Prue joked.

"You know, I was beginning to."

* * *

**that's all, but there will be more, promise!**


	8. Suprise!

**a/n: i actually don't have that much to say, but enjoy!**

**disclaimer: yes, i own charmed. in my dreams.**

* * *

That night the engaged couple 'made up'. Lying in bed, Prue fell asleep, a given, as it was late. Jake silently got up from the bed, pulled on some pants, and quietly made his way over to the dresser. He pulled something out and made his way back to the bed.

"Jake?" Prue asked groggily.

"Go back to sleep honey, I'm just getting a drink," He walked to the kitchen but as soon as Prue was breathing steadily, he crept towards the bed again, the dagger passed down from his father in his hand.

* * *

Prue was dreaming peacefully, when she heard the floorboards creak. She woke with a start, to Jake standing over her, poised to stab her in the chest. The dagger glistened in the moonlight coming in from the window. She screamed, and threw him telekinetically into the wall. "What the hell, Jake?" she screamed. He moved to get up so she threw him further.

Prue became aware of the tears that were streaming down her face. "I don't understand! What's going on? Were you just trying to _kill _me?"

Jake smirked, "Yes, you stupid witch. It's generally what warlocks do to witches."

"But, but, but-" Prue trailed off.

"I wanted your powers, and I wasn't going to get them while you were with your sisters."

"Why did you get engaged to me?" Prue found her voice, and she was _pissed_. Hadn't she already had one bad fiancé? Why did she need another?

"To throw suspicion away from me. Plus, getting this close to you-"

"Sick pleasure," Prue finished for Jake. She had seen his type enough times to understand this. "But why not kill me in New York? Or any night after that?"

"The sex was too good to throw it away," Jake stated blasé. He shrugged.

"You bastard!" She flung him against the wall again, knocking him out. And then she ran like hell.

* * *

**and there you have it... more to come later**


End file.
